The purpose of Project Dispatch Disseminating Patient-Centered Outcomes Research to Healthcare Professions, is to disseminate knowledge of patient centered outcomes research (PCOR) to healthcare professionals using various education and communication strategies including the use of the Society of Critical Care Medicine's (SCCM) established website platform (www.sccm.org), e-educational programming, and social media. SCCM, a Health Professionals Association with nearly 16,000 members in more than 100 countries, will use SCCM's innovative interactive website platform (www.sccm.org), social media, podcasts, and a webinar series to develop and evaluate the effectiveness of these dissemination strategies to address the Patient-Centered Outcomes Research Institute's (PCORI)'s national priorities for research of Improving Healthcare Systems by focusing on dissemination to healthcare providers, patients and family members. Focusing on dissemination programs that integrate PCOR into clinical practice for healthcare professionals is essential in ensuring that clinicians have access to research and evidenced based care practices. The proposed project is highly significant as it will use innovative dissemination strategies to advance PCORI's national priorities for research of Communication and Dissemination Research. Project Dispatch will provide information on the effectiveness of novel and advanced educational technologies and the use of social media in disseminating PCOR to healthcare professionals, patients and family members - information that is not currently available but is needed to advance the state of the science of dissemination research.